


Better Than a Toy

by Phoenix_Rising719



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: And Noctis is okay with this, Drabble, He probably died a thousand deaths, In which Prompto isn't as innocent as we all thought, M/M, PWP, Playing with toys, Probably one of many, Started from HCs on tumblr, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Rising719/pseuds/Phoenix_Rising719
Summary: The boys get a hotel room and Prompto finally gets some much needed alone time. Well... as alone as it gets before his prince catches him having fun with his favorite toy.





	Better Than a Toy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumii/gifts).



> Alright, so as the tags stated, this was a drabble type fic spawned from HCs that I've been throwing around with the lovely [@Izuumii](https://izuumii.tumblr.com) for a while now. We took "innocent Prompto" and ran with the idea that he only acts that way and then here spawned this.  
> Enjoy!

It had been a while since the boys had gotten to rest. Ignis handled the check in at the Leville while the boys dragged bags to the room. It wasn’t too long before they were set up and already making themselves comfortable. On most occasions, once they checked into a hotel, that would be it for the night, but considering how long they had planned to stay, Ignis figured it would be better to grab some ingredients to keep in the small fridge in the room. Troubling Gladio to go with, the taller male groaned dramatically before dragging himself from the comfort of the bed to follow the bespectacled male to go shopping. He was chased with a lecture about how a week’s stay required food and not everyone can live off of cup noodles like him.

Noctis had mentioned that he was going to see what the snack bar had to offer, or maybe see about getting to that cat sitting on the roof. Prompto, however, had other plans for the sudden emptiness of the room. Going to his bag, which everyone commented was unnecessarily heavy for someone with just a few outfits, he dug under his clothes to pull out one of his favorite toys, next to his camera. Placing the 'do not disturb' sign on the door, he ran back to his bag to grab out a small tube of clear liquid, and make himself comfortable on the bed with his camera.

He was known to constantly take pictures of the Bros fighting or just hanging out, but everyone knew the prince was his favorite subject to photograph.  
“He’s just really photogenic!” was Prompto’s argument when harassed about the amount of photos he took of the raven.

It was halfway true. He photographed Noctis a lot more than the others because the camera seemed to love him. He had no bad angles and looked good even if he was being tossed across the field or covered in dirt. Honestly, if he were to admit it to himself at least, the pictures of a dirty Noctis were his favorites. Or the ones in which he gave that flirtatious, lady killer smirk, which were many. The blond's pants had been discarded to the floor at this point, and his hand ghosting along his chest as he flipped through all the photos. His breathing hitched when he landed on a picture of shirtless Noctis in the lake pouring water over himself. The way the light glistened off of the droplets on his barely tanned skin. His face so soft and sensual, like an advertisement. And then his chest. Noctis had never been overly muscular, but that was okay, that wasn’t Prompto’s thing much anyway; however much he did admire Gladio’s physique, it wasn’t his ideal. 

He hadn’t realized that he had been doing anything until a whimper of a moan slipped past his lips. It was then that he noticed he had been pinching at his own nipples as his hips rocked, aimlessly humping the air. _Fuck!_ He needed to start working now or he’d get off from just teasing himself. He teased himself a little bit further, taking the vibrator into his mouth and sucking it as he propped the camera up to stare at the picture. He worked the toy in his mouth, humming around it as his fingers reached back to stretch himself. Once he was stretched well enough, he lubed up the toy and slowly slid it into his entrance with a hiss. It had been a while since he used this and the stretching it caused hurt so good. It was at least a good ten or so inches long with a two inch wide girth. And when the vibration setting was on, it didn’t take long for the dams to break.

When he was adjusted, he turned the vibration on the lowest setting, jolting and letting out a whining moan at the feeling before bursting into a giggle fit. Gods he missed this. Looking at the picture, he slowly worked the vibrator within himself, biting his lip as his nails created red trails along his abdomen. Out of curiosity, he flipped to the next picture, and it was somehow more beautiful than the first. Azure eyes, half-lidded and twinkling, stared directly into the camera, into the soul of the photographer. Noctis had noticed him in this one, the tiny smirk being a dead giveaway. His fingers were combing through his dark hair and his arms were angled just so that the muscles flexed and, _fuck! Ahn!_

Prompto let out a small cry at this. He flipped to one more picture and Noctis had began posing here. His eyes closed, chin tilted up, hands in his hair as the muscles of his arms remained flexed. And… he had been biting his lower lip. Good Lord! This boy didn’t play fair. Turning the setting up two more, he began to work himself more quickly. His other hand dragging his nails over his inner thighs and abdomen.

“Mm! N-Noct! You’re not f-fair!” he whimpered as he flipped back to the other picture where he could almost feel the prince staring at him.

Crawling to his knees, he arched his back so his ass was in the air and his face pressed into the pillow. He bit into it to try and stifle the moans, but upon finding his prostate, that was a lost cause.

Noctis had grown bored of the food in the dining hall and snuck out to feed the cat on the roof some fish. Talking with the cat, he paused when he heard the call of his name.

“That sounds like Prompto. I think he needs me.” He said, rubbing the cat’s head. “I’ll see you around precious thing.”

Heading back over to the opened window that belonged to their room, he peeked his head around, ready to call out and see what the blond needed, when his voice caught in his throat. The sight was something to behold. A small, rounded freckled ass was on full display being worked by a toy that was definitely bigger than any of them, at least that he could recall. A mess of blond hair was spilled on to the pillow, what wasn’t plastered to a freckled face. And his name bounced off of every wall. Prompto… was fucking himself… and thinking of the prince? His breathing trembled as he watched Prompto work himself, moaning and calling out his name like it was a saving grace. His own hand had wandered down to the front of his pants, rubbing with just enough friction to cause quiet whimpers to pull from his chest.

As Prompto worked himself, his eyes fluttered open for just a heart beat, enough time to catch the object of his desires watching him, biting his lip as he palmed at himself and fuck did that drive Prompto over the edge! It was time to give a show. Rocking his hips back now, his moans became more dramatic as he occasionally hit his own g-spot.

“A-ahn! Fuck! N-Noctis! Uhn! P-please! Harder! Further! Please, your highness! I beg you!” he called out, fisting the sheets as he worked harder and faster.

When those pleas hit the Prince’s ears, he leaned into the wall, rocking against it for more pressure as he shoved his fist into his mouth, trying to find his own cries. It was almost as if Prompto was calling out to him, inviting him. As if he knew that he was there. His cries grew louder and movements more erratic as he thrusted himself back onto the vibrator. Turning up the setting once more, his head shot back as he let out a sharp cry, head falling limp against the pillow.

“Oh my – ahn! By the Six! Noctis! Please! Fuck me! Harder, please! I’m so close!”

The raven didn’t know when he had actually entered the room, or when he had dropped his pants for that matter, but both had occurred. And Prompto didn’t seem to mind. He was a shivering mess, the vibrated still whirring inside of him, as he turned to acknowledge the prince.

“N-Noct. You c-came.” He said with a smirk as his eyes fixated on the Prince’s weeping erection. It looked so delicious and tempting.

“You surprisingly haven- uhn! P-Prompto!”

Taken off guard, immediately, the blond wrapped his lips around the head of Noctis’s cock, sucking hard at it to clean it of the precum that was seeping from it. After a quick second, he began to bob his head, taking in more and more of the prince each time. He had tasted so delicious, better than he could have dreamed. Noctis, however, remained in a state of blissful shock. Prompto was always so innocent. The one who blushed and didn’t understand the references that Gladio made, was here with his ass on full display, masturbating to a picture of the prince, while giving him a blowjob? Apparently he was hiding quite a bit.

“Noctis-sama, can you please fill me up?” Taking the toy out and dropping it on the bed, he turned his rear towards the prince, “Right here. Can you stick it in here and fill me up?” he whimpered in his most innocent voice.

Noctis could have died on the spot. “I… shouldn’t, but…”

“Please, my prince! I want you so badly. I want to know if you feel better than my toy!”

There were a lot of inner demons that Noctis waged war with at the moment. A good bit of him said not to, but the rest of him was already buried halfway inside of the folded blond. His fingers dug into Prom’s hips as he pulled Prompto back onto him fully, pulling a loud cry from those puffy, red lips. The sound was music to his ears. Pausing for a moment, he cherished the feeling of the blond pulsing around him. The sound of those exhausted breaths and ragged cries pulling from Prompto’s lungs. It was a symphony of sounds to accompany beautifully crafted art! But now, it was time to get back to work. He moved slowly to start, teasing them both as he gathered his thoughts and wits about himself.

“Noctis, you have to move faster. Please? I like it when you take me hard and fast. When you’re doing so good that I can’t even think! Please, Noct!” Prompto whined when the raven moved too slow for his liking.

Noctis drew in a sharp breath at this, “Well, as your prince, it would be a shame to let a cherished member of my royal guard down, wouldn’t it?”

The blond rolled his lower lip between his teeth as he let out a small whimper. “Mm, it would be. Don’t be mean to me Noctis-sama! Don’t let your royal subject down.”

And how could he when ocean blue eyes, clouded with lust, stared at him like that. When that voice that was a cross between a moan and a whimper and a begging plea had asked him so nicely. And when that lithe body wiggled and squirmed beneath him. Pulling out for just a moment, he flipped the gunner on to his back and draped a freckled leg over his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes remaining locked on to the male below him, he trailed kisses and gentle bites down that spotted thigh from his knee to his groin. The closer Noctis made it to Prompto’s sensitive muscle, the louder his moaning became until it was cries of need and desire.

“N-Noctis! Please! I can’t hold out any more! It hurts!” he begged, gripping at anything in reach.

“Then worry no more, my dear. Because I won’t be able to hold out much longer either.”

With that, Noctis was buried deep within the gunman beneath him yet again. He wasted no time, thrusting hard and fast into the blond. Prompto could only respond with cries of ecstasy as he held to Noctis’s arms, digging his short nails into the skin. The prince found himself losing the ability to hold himself up, folding over Prompto as he continued to thrust into him. It didn’t take much time for both men to lose control, calling each other’s names at the top of their lungs as hands pulled at hair, nails clawed at skin, and teeth found flesh and muscle to bite in to.

When all was said and done, the remained a puddle on the bed, breathless and weak. They looked at each other for a brief second before breaking into laughter.

“So. About that snack trip?” Prompto teased. 

“About you being innocent.” Noctis shot back.

“No one said I was! Except for the three of you! And I never confirmed it.”

“You also never denied it!” the prince shot back. The duo laughed a bit more before Noctis asked, “So… how many times do you… uh…”

“Use that or think of you?” Prompto finished, not seeming so nervous about it anymore.

“Both?”

“Enough.” He laughed, eluding from an actual number.

Noctis laughed faintly before asking another question, “How long did you know I was there?”

With this, Prompto paused in thought, directing his gaze to the ceiling. “Hm. Maybe just before you started humping the wall?” he finally replied with a smirk.

“You tease.” Carefully slipping from Prompto now, he smiled, proud of his work. “Come on, we’ve got about an hour before Specs and Gladio return. Let’s go shower.”

“And maybe have a second round if we’re lucky?” the blond asked almost too cheerfully.

“Yeah. If we’re lucky.” Noctis chuckled, standing and leading the blond to the shower, decorating him in kisses on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it was. Thank you so much for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed!  
> For anyone who was reading my other fic "Allow Me to Save You", I will write that again soon. I've just been having my butt kicked by adulting and somewhat managed to lose inspiration. But with Izuumii's help, I'm sure I'll get it back. Until then, I'm probably going to be pushing out drabbles based on our HCs and their gorgeous art.  
> Which, please do make sure to visit their blog and their NSFW blog for gorgeous arts  
> Thanks again!


End file.
